Dari Balik Sebuah Kontrak
by Living Chain
Summary: Setelah sebuah ronde MvM, Heavy berpikir untuk pergi dan mencuci tangannya dari semua kontrak TF Industries. Medic memperingatkannya mengapa, untuk selama-lamanya, mereka takkan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu.


Summary: Setelah sebuah ronde MvM, Heavy berpikir untuk pergi dan mencuci tangannya dari semua kontrak TF Industries. Medic memperingatkannya mengapa, untuk selama-lamanya, mereka takkan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu.

Disclaimer: Team Fortress 2 © Valve

Warning: Orientasi seksual ambigu yang bisa diinterpretasikan menjadi tiga macam, juga random gratuitous German, all courtesy of yours truly.

* * *

Saat itu dia sedang mengejar mereka –robot-robot yang membawa bom itu, Scout-bot- (mungkin tidak _sedang_ mengejar, tetapi sedang memberondong mereka dengan peluru), ketika dia tiba-tiba mencium bau mesiu yang pekat sesaat sebelum ia merasakan rasa nyeri di dadanya yang begitu parah. Dan ketika itulah, Heavy terbangun dengan sebuah teriakan:

"_Dokter_!"

"Halo, Heavy." Heavy mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh dokter kesayangannya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan sumber dari suara itu. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan pandangannya penuh dengan bintik-bintik hitam yang membuatnya pusing. "Kusarankan kau tidak bangun dahulu. Kau baru saja mati. Diberondong oleh Sentry level tiga Mecha-Engineer! Benar-benar, sungguh tidak hati-hati."

Secara insting, Heavy meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya yang, katanya, telah terkena tembakan beruntun Sentry Gun milik robot Engineer. Ia tidak merasakan sedikit pun rasa sakit di dadanya itu (tapi rasa pusing di kepalanya, itu sudah lain soal). Teknologi _respawn _yang dimiliki oleh TF Industries memang menyeramkan.

Heavy melihat wajah Medic begitu kaget ketika ia mulai membangunkan dirinya dari atas ranjang ruang UGD. Wajah dokter begitu lucu, Scout mungkin sudah akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika melihatnya. Tetapi Scout tidak ada di sini sekarang. Scout sedang berada di luar ruang UGD, di medan perang melawan robot-robot itu.

"_Apa _yang mau kau lakukan, _dummkopf_?"

"Tolong Scout," sebut Heavy singkat. "Tolong yang lain. Mereka butuh bantuan Heavy. Aku harus menolong mereka."

"_Nein_, _nein_, _nein_, _nein_!" teriak Medic sembari menepuk-nepuk badan Heavy dalam usaha untuk membuatnya tetap duduk di atas ranjang UGD. "Tidak boleh. Kau jelas masih pusing karena efek samping _respawn_. Tunggu sampai gelombang berikutnya, _ja_? Pyro sudah mengurus semuanya di luar. Jangan khawatir."

Heavy memikirkan hal-hal yang dikatakan oleh dokternya ini, dan ia menurutinya. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya, tetapi tidak merebahkan badannya, hanya sekadar duduk di atasnya. Ia harus bersiap untuk gelombang robot berikutnya.

Dan sang dokter pun tampaknya juga tengah bersiap-siap, terlihat dari gerak-geriknya kesana-kemari mengambil berbagai macam barang-barang yang ia butuhkan untuk persiapan perang dari sudut-sudut dan loker-loker ruang UGD yang berwarna putih. Burung-burung merpati kalang-kabut beterbangan menemani langkah-langkah cepat pemiliknya yang sekarang tengah menggosok-gosok Medi Gun-nya sampai bersih. Heavy bisa melihat kantung mata yang jelek dan berwarna hitam di bawah mata sang dokter.

Dokter memang jarang istirahat akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak robot-robot itu datang, tidak pernah ada di antara mereka yang benar-benar istirahat. Sebab tidak ada lagi jam istirahat malam atau waktu makan siang seperti ketika saat mereka masih berperang melawan BLU dulu; robot-robot itu datang tanpa kenal jadwal; entah mereka bisa menyerang pagi-pagi buta atau malam purnama. Tetapi Dokterlah yang paling jarang istirahat, terlalu sibuk mengurusi mereka berdelapan yang terluka oleh karena peluru para robot.

"Apa Dokter tidak capai?"

Seekor burung merpati bebercak merah di beberapa bagian sayap dan ekornya terbang mengelilingi tubuh Medic sebelum bertengger di atas pundak lelaki setengah baya itu. Archimedes berdekut kecil meminta makan, tetapi Medic hanya membalas dekutan salah satu burung peliharaannya dengan menggosok-gosokkan punggung jari telunjuknya ke leher burung merpati itu, terlalu sibuk membersihkan gergajinya yang penuh warna coklat bekas darah.

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Mengurusi kalian, maju ke medan perang melawan robot-robot itu, memberi makan burung merpati, belum rapat nanti malam bersama Soldier, Engineer, dan _Fräulein_ Pauling. Ini namanya kerja lembur, tidak dibayar lebih pula! Aku bisa gila lama-lama."

Ya. Gila. Baik anggota tim RED maupun BLU, tampaknya kedua tim mengalami apa yang bisa disebut sebagai penurunan kesehatan mental semenjak mereka mulai berperang dengan robot-robot ini (meski tidak bisa dibilang mereka tidak punya gangguan mental sebelumnya, tapi itu sudah lain cerita, dan Heavy tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang).

Heavy terkadang berpikir, bahwa perang yang terus-terusan berlangsung ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Apa tujuan mereka sekarang, selain berusaha menahan serangan robot-robot yang tidak pernah ada habis-habisnya itu? Menyelesaikan permasalahan antara tiga kakak-beradik yang bahkan sudah tidak membayar mereka lagi? Bah. Ini adalah rutinitas tiap hari yang melelahkan dengan tanpa jam istirahat ataupun waktu makan siang (kapan terakhir kali ia sempat memakan Sandvich-nya?), tidak seperti saat mereka masih berperang melawan BLU beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu masih menyenangkan. Ada lawan yang memiliki semangat dan entusias yang sama dalam hal membunuh, dan mereka _digaji _untuk itu. Terlebih, pada saat itu, ia –tidak, mereka semua- sama sekali tidak tahu alasan _mengapa_ mereka dibayar untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Saat itu, semuanya terasa mudah. Tidak tahu akar permasalahan dari perseteruan yang nyatanya sungguh tak masuk akal ini.

Hal ini menggelikan, pikir Heavy, sembari mengelus wajahnya, lelah.

"Mungkin…," mulai Heavy, sembari membasahkan bibirnya dengan lidah. "Bukan lelah seperti itu, maksudku."

Hal itu menarik perhatian sang dokter. Ia memberhentikan pekerjaannya membersihkan gergajinya dari darah, lalu, akhirnya, menengok ke arah Heavy. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh rasa penasaran. Archimedes berdekut di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Heavy menghela napasnya, sekali lagi membasahkan bibirnya dengan air ludah. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengatakan hal ini dengan elokuen, tapi, yah-, "Dokter… Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?"

"Pergi?" Medic membeo pertanyaannya. Heavy mengangguk.

"Ya, pergi. Pergi dari sini. Aku lelah, Dok. Apa Dokter tidak lelah? Tidak ada gunanya berperang karena masalah bodoh yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Bisa pergi kita berdua. Tak perlu lagi berurusan dengan Gray Gravel, Mann Co., ataupun TF Industries. Mari kita pulang. Pulang ke rumahku di Rusia. Dingin, tapi tak apa. Punya banyak selimut. Dokter bisa gunakan selimut itu, kalau kedinginan."

Medic melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca. Ia memang telah berhenti membersihkan gergajinya dari darah, dan kedua mata hitam yang ada di balik kacamatanya membelalak lebar. Pandangan itu membuat Heavy merasa tak nyaman, sehingga seketika itu pula ia segera menghentikan kontak matanya dengan sang dokter dengan menoleh ke samping.

"Mungkin ke Jerman juga tak apa," sebutnya dengan nada meminta maaf. Heavy mendengar Medic tertawa, kemudian ia juga mendengar suara besi diletakkan pelan-pelan di atas meja aluminium. Ketika menolehkan mukanya lagi, Medic telah berada tepat di depannya. Wajahnya mengenyam senyum lebar yang ramah, yang sungguh jarang Heavy lihat.

"Heavy-ku, _meine Liebe_," mulainya, sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di atas pundak Heavy yang lebar. "Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku untuk berhenti bekerja di sini.

"Aku muak menjadi penyelesai masalah keluarga yang tidak selesai-selesai juga. Aku muak melawan robot-robot _dummkopfe_ itu. Belum juga dikelilingi oleh anak-anak psikopatik bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri—kecuali kau, _natürlich_. Gaji yang kita dapatkan dari bekerja di bawah RED, belum ditambah dengan uang yang dijatuhkan oleh robot-robot itu yang selama ini telah kita kumpulkan, aku yakin kita berdua bisa hidup cukup nyaman dengan uang itu selama sisa hidup kita. Aku mulai tua-,"

"Aku juga tambah besar dan tambah umur."

Medic mengeluarkan tawa kecil oleh karena komentar Heavy. "Ya, benar. Kau juga menua. _Na ja_, kita berdua sudah tua. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita pensiun dan menyingkir ke sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman di München, atau Moskau kalau kau mau. Yah, aku juga sudah rindu istriku."

Saat itu, Heavy telah berpikir bahwa Medic setuju dengan pendapatnya. Bahwa mereka berdua akan kabur pada tengah malam ini, mencuci tangan mereka dari segala permasalahan antara RED, BLU, dan Gray ini, lalu menaiki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Moskwa –kembali ke rumah kayunya yang nyaman dan penuh dengan selimut rajutan sendiri- atau ke Munich, pada akhirnya bisa bertemu juga dengan Wilhelmina –istri dari dokter kesayangannya ini- yang sungguh sudah sangat lama ingin Heavy temui.

Tetapi Medic tidak mengangguk. Medic tidak mengangguk seperti ketika ia biasa setuju dengan pendapatnya. Dia tidak pernah memberikan anggukan kecil itu. Yang ia berikan hanyalah sebuah tepukan-tepukan kecil di pundak Heavy masing-masing. Lalu Medic tertawa.

"Dok-?"

Lelaki separuh baya itu tetap tertawa. Ia terus tertawa. Ia bahkan masih tertawa ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, tepat di sebelah Heavy, sehingga kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan. Heavy tak pernah berani mengganggu dokter itu ketika ia sedang tertawa, jadi ia hanya bisa terdiam, mendengarkan bagaimana kelakar sang dokter itu bergema di ruang UGD, menakutkan beberapa ekor merpati yang Medic simpan di sana. Archimedes telah lari dari pundak sang dokter, bergabung kembali bersama dengan kawan-kawannya, bertengger di atas pipa yang menggantung di langit-langit ruang UGD. Sejujurnya pun, tawa itu juga menakutkan Heavy.

"_Entschuldigen du_ _mich_, Heavy," sebut Medic pelan setelah ia selesai tertawa. Heavy melihat bahwa Medic telah menempatkan dahinya di atas salah satu telapak tangannya. Dokter memang sudah tua, pikir Heavy, ketika ia melihat bagaimana jelasnya kerut muka dokter itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Mungkin juga sudah agak gila oleh karena robot-robot itu, pikirnya, tetapi ia tidak mengutarakan kedua observasinya ini.

"_Nein_, _nein_," kata Medic lagi. "Aku tidak menertawakanmu tadi. Aku, aku, yah, aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa, Dok?"

Medic terdiam sebentar. Heavy bisa mendengarnya menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya, pelan.

"Heavy, bisakah kamu membayangkan sesuatu untukku?" lanjut Medic, dengan wajah serius. "Bayangkan dirimu kembali ke rumah kayumu di Moskau. Heh, kau pun boleh membayangkan kita berdua hidup bersama dengan Mina di München. Bisakah kau bayangkan itu? Bisa? Nah, bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana, selanjutnya?

"Bisakah kau bayangkan kita berdua bangun tidak pagi-pagi buta oleh karena teriakan Soldier, tetapi tengah-tengah hari, saat matahari sudah bersinar tinggi di atas langit, oleh karena bau dari _wurst_ hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Mina? Bisakah kau bayangkan bahwa takkan ada lagi suara rentetan peluru yang ditembakkan ataupun bau mesiu Sentry Gun, yang ada hanyalah suara ucapan repetitif selamat pagi dari tetangga sebelah atau bau bunga dari pekarangan belakang? Bisakah kau membayangkan kau –kita berdua- mengucapkan salam basa-basi kepada setiap pejalan kaki yang kau temui sepulang dari pasar setelah membeli makanan, bukannya memberondong wajah mereka dengan peluru? Bisakah kau membayangkan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi rasa takut akan ditusuk dari belakang oleh Spy, suara cempreng dan pentungan baseball sial Scout, ceramah ngawur Soldier, bau alkohol Demo serta serbuk abu Pyro, suara gitar Engineer pada tengah malam, atau rasa pusing efek samping _respawn _setelah terkena tembakan _headshot _dari Sniper?

"Bisakah kau bayangkan bahwa, dalam sisa hidup kita ini, kita takkan pernah lagi merasakan sensasi saat membunuh seseorang?"

Suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Heavy pada akhir dari pertanyaan sang dokter itu lirih, dan kecil.

Tetapi bukan berarti tidak setuju, dalam hati kecilnya.

"Tidak, Dok."

"_Na ja_," kata Medic sembari membangunkan dirinya dari sebelah posisi Heavy. Lelaki Jerman itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Heavy sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Aku juga tidak. Kehidupan 'normal' itu tak pernah cocok untuk kita berdua, Heavy. Ah, salah. Kita bersembilan, bukan?"

Heavy tersenyum menyambut pertanyaan Medic. Ya, memang benar. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, memang perkataan sang dokter benar. Apakah gunanya seorang Heavy tanpa Sascha dan Natascha untuk digunakan? Tanpa suara teriakan musuh-musuhnya, tanpa darah merah hasil ledakan dari pelurunya, tanpa bau khas medan perang yang selalu ia cium dan rindukan setiap hari, apa gunanya Heavy hidup? Peduli mati digaji atau tidak; sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, dia tidak pernah bekerja karena uang. Hampir tidak pernah, kalau bukan selalu.

Suara Sang Announcer bergema di ruang UGD memberitahukan bahwa gelombang robot berikutnya telah terlihat dan akan mencapai Coal Town dalam waktu enam puluh detik. Mendengar hal itu, Medic segera berjalan ke arah mejanya, memasukkan seluruh barang-barang yang ia perlukan ke dalam saku yang ada di dalam jaket putih dokternya, dan yang paling terakhir, mengangkat Medi Gun-nya dari atas meja, mengarahkan curatnya ke arah Heavy, lalu mendorong pelatuknya. Seketika itu juga, Heavy dikelilingi oleh cahaya merah hangat yang membuatnya merasa segar kembali.

"Nah, _Herr _Heavy," kata Medic, dengan sebuah senyum sadis di wajahnya. "Kau sudah siap?"

Heavy terbangun, lalu bergerak mengangkat Sascha yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu merasakan temperaturnya yang begitu dingin dan familiar di tangan.

"Selalu, Dok."

Mereka menyerbu keluar. Robot-robot itu telah berada di luar sana. Pada saat itu, ia bisa mendengar mulutnya berteriak senang ketika senapan mesinnya mulai menyala dan memuntahkan peluru. Sascha tak pernah berhenti berputar, dan ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara metal bertemu dengan plat aluminium para robot, dan teriakan garang Demoman dan Soldier dan dirinya dan bau mesiu dan ledakan bom dan semburan api dan cahaya hangat warna merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin menyemangatinya untuk terus maju tanpa pernah melihat ke belakang.

* * *

A/N: Aaah, ampun. Sudah cukup lama saia nggak menulis sesuatu (kecuali untuk mengedit, yang nggak bisa dibilang benar-benar menulis sesuatu). Beberapa bulan terakhir ini saia 'cukup' sibuk karena sudah tahun terakhir sekolah (halooooo, tahun UAN terparah di Indonesia?), lalu datanglah liburan, dan saia juga cukup 'sibuk' pada awal-awalnya. Nah, sekarang sudah tidak 'terlalu' sibuk, dan juga sudah tidak terlalu terjangkit oleh bau parfum fandom-fandom baru, jadi yeeh, saia berpikir, 'Bagaimana kalau mulai meramaikan _section_ TF2 Indo? Sabar, siapa yang mau baca? Emangnya ada pemain TF2 Indo yang suka baca _fanfic_? Eeh? Eeh? Oh, bodo amat, deh.' Daaaaaan, jadilah _fanfic_ ini. Entah ada yang baca atau tidak, tapi saia cukup hepi dengan fic ini.

Yah, kalau ada yang sampai paragraf terakhir ini, saia mau bilang, terima kasih telah membaca! Saia harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di fanfic saia yang berikutnya.


End file.
